The Grand Design, as continued by me again
by Ihatethesystem
Summary: FF deleted this, so I'm doing it again, and this time it's better. Anyway, FF, just so you know, I have Shadowfang901's permission to continue this. DON'T DELETE THIS! 10-4-12: School is keeping me busy so updates won't be too often. Sorry guys :(
1. Chapter 1

__**Okay, let me start this off by saying that Fanfiction deleted this story for... WHATEVER fucking reason, and being the dumbass I am, I didn't save ANY of it. So, I'm redoing The Grand Design... Again. This time, I'm going to follow Shadowfang's summary, cause it was REALLY good, except I don't think I'll have Rona go to Africa... Anyway, that's it, I'm sorry for this, but now I can make my continuation better than it once was.**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"Kuo. What. Happened?"_

_His sighed despairingly._

_"My informant has told me that the warlord of the West is due to mate with Tigress in four days."_

_"WHAT THE FRUIT?"_

_Po who had just arrived back on the scene had an expression of complete and utter horror on his face._

_The mating ceremony had been bumped up._

_Why?_

_His mind flashed to the lion goddess that had brought him back to life_

_What were the gods doing up there? Getting drunk?_

_Po glared up towards the ceiling in exasperation…_

_Suki…what the crap?_

* * *

Suki... what the crap?

That's what Po's last thought was before a fiery rage filled his whole body and he stormed out of the small house. The rain made him even more wet, but now he didn't care. The only thing that registered was... Okay, actually, it was a couple of things.

A. Tigress had only had four days left before she was tied down to Silas, the bastard.

And B. Whatever the gods were doing, they sure as hell weren't paying attention to what was happening to the Furious Five, which would soon become the Furious Four if something wasn't done, and soon!

He sat down on the bottom wooden step, head in paws as he thought about the dire situation.

"... I know love is hard, Po..." Shifu told him as he too scurried into the wet. He was silent, scaring Po when he spoke. "But really, do you believe that there is anything we can do?"

"There is _everything_ we can do to save Tigress!" Po snarled, tail lashing in anger. "I won't give up on her!"

Shifu remained silent, thinking of what to say. Finally he found it.

"Remember one of the hardest Dragon Warrior lessons to master... Inner peace?" Shifu finally asked.

"But what's the use of all of that?" Po whispered. "She was my inner peace... I was only able to perfect it because I thought she had died..." A new steely resolve filled Po and he stood up.

"Look, Shifu, thank you for helping me and all, but I _have_ to save her."

Shifu looked ready to say something but Po interrupted him.

"She's my inner peace, Master Shifu." Po said softly. "You understand... don't you?"

Shifu nodded slowly, seeing that for one of the first times, Po was teaching a lesson, not pretending to listen to one.

"Of course I do, Po... And I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you, Master Shifu."

* * *

"Tigress, come back to the room." Rhian commanded. "NOW."

"Or what?" Tigress snarled in reply, orange eyes gleaming ferally. "I will _not_ go near those combs!" they had been arguing for over half an hour now, and Tigress's patience was growing thin... well, thinner.

"You have to!" Rhian told her harshly. "Silas wants you combed and groomed before he comes to get you, which is in an hour!"

"To hell with what he wants!" Tigress yowled in outrage. "I am under _no one_'s control, and I refuse to be treated like I am!"

Rhian scowled at her insolence and nodded to something behind Tigress. Tigress prepared to spin around when something wrapped a hoof around her waist and picked her up off the ground. She writhed in the grasp of one of the Ox warriors, trying to land a kick onto his kneecaps or perhaps smack him in the face with her forearm instead.

But her hopes were in vain, for either she couldn't get enough snap to her kicks or he was just too resilient, for he didn't let her go.

With a flick of her tail, Rhian turned and guided the burdened Ox back to Tigress's room. Once inside, it was a whole force of speed that got Tigress from the Ox into Rhian's arms, and then there was barely enough time for the Ox to leave the room and seal shut the door from the other side.

"Are we going to be a good kitty now?" Rhian asked tauntingly, enjoying herself way too much.

"Go to hell." Tigress spat out maliciously, though the fight was leaving her and she allowed herself to be set into a chair.

_Good gods..._ Rhian thought. _I should have done this half an hour ago..._

* * *

A near pain-staking hour later, Tigress was groomed clean and sleek. Her fur no longer had mats and after much arguing, she allowed them to put a kimono on her body. She nearly ripped everyone apart in the time it took to get it on, but she figured she would wait this out.

_Wait this out..._ she told herself. _Wait it out. Po and everyone will come for you soon..._

She told her inner-self to take a hike, for there was no way in hell that everyone was going to make it time.

* * *

**Oh, and Pepper Teach says that if she was Tigress, she would have killed Silas by now... Over and over and over again.**

**I'm also borrowing her laptop, so she kinda forced me to say that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Time for the second chapter of The Grand Design! Again, I'm sorry for what happened to the last edition of this story... But at least now I have a chance to make it better!**

**Gdown- Yeah, I understand. I took a hiatus from this and when I came back, it was gone, so...**

* * *

Later that night, Tigress was sitting by the barred window, gazing at the moon. Her body felt tense and tight thanks to the kimono, and she wanted soo badly to break out of it!... Except she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

And to only add to the 'excitement' of being Silas's new toy, Rhian and the girls trashed Tigress's training clothes, despite her many... MANY protests and vulgar threats.

And now she sat there, wishing for the way things had been, and the way they would never be again...

_Oh Po..._ she thought longingly, thinking of a certain panda-gone-white tiger, _Where are you? I need you..._

She heard the door open and someone scurry in, an odd franticness to her movements.

"Rhian," Tigress growled. "What do you want?"

"Tigress, you have to come quick!" Rhian exclaimed. "There are wolf bandits trying to break in! You have to help us!" Rhian cried desperately. "I know I've never asked for your help and I probably never will again, but please, Tigress! Help us!"

"I can't," Tigress drawled. "You took away my clothes, remember?"

Rhian stayed silent.

"And besides," Tigress continued, taking the silence as permission to go on, "I can't fight in this."

"Can't?" Ashia snarled behind Rhian. "Or won't?"

Tigress's pride swelled up inside her and she stood roughly, giving both cats an evil glare.

"What do you mean?" she thundered.

Ashia ignored her initial question. "What happened to the great Tigress of the Furious Five, huh? What happened to wanting to rip us apart limb for limb? What ever happened to your _precious kung fu_?"

Tigress's aggression increased by the second.

"You killed it." she snarled. "But don't think I don't want to rip you all apart. I just..." she gestured to her kimono in agitation. "can't."

The sound of shattering glass and demented barking broke the silence Tigress had made, and finally Rhian caved.

"We didn't trash your clothes." Rhian admitted. "We didn't even burn them. We just hid them until you were no longer his favorite."

Tigress's ears perked up in delight. "Let me have them!" she begged. "Please!"

"So you'll help us?" Ashia growled darkly.

Tigress only nodded and the two girls were off. Tigress took the time waiting to start undoing the knots of her kimono, finally becoming agitated enough to use her claws to slice them free. Ashia and Rhian saw this, and gasped in horror.

"What are you doing?! Rhian cried. "That's the finest silk in the province!"

"Correction," Tigress told her. "It _was_. Now let me have my clothes!"

* * *

It took the three girls a few minutes to get Tigress out of the kimono, as a kimono was a war in itself to get on. It was a pain in the ass to get off. But, the training clothes took virtually no time at all to get on. Then Tigress charged out of the room, in time to see Koza pinned against the wall by one of the wolf bandits. Tigress didn't like her, but anyone being attacked had no right to be.

"You insolent little-"

"Put her down, you filthy mutt." Tigress said calmly, creeping closer.

The wolf's gaze snapped to her, eyes wild.

"HA!" He laughed. "This is hilarious!"

Tigress silently fumed as she waited.

The wolf shrugged and threw Koza aside. Koza fell to the ground, and then without a second thought, scurried away as fast as she could. The wolf came closer.

"You're going to pay." he vowed.

Tigress smirked and dodged as he came in to land a punch on her. She dove under his feet and kicked him in the back from behind. Then she kicked his feet out from under him and rose to her own feet. She turned to get the next bandit, but froze at the scene before her.

_No..._ she thought, horrified. _No, there has to be some mistake!_

* * *

Po came back inside reluctantly, head down in sadness. He wanted to get to Tigress NOW. Not in the morning, NOW.

But he felt the hot prickle of Shifu's stare, and so it was here he was forced to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to The Unbound Writer and to Gdown for reviewing!**

**Gdown: Yeah, that's probably a good idea.. I'll tell them in a sec. Also, explain where she was a bit OOC?**

**The Unbound Writer: Thank you! I'll try my best to live up to the previous story's reputation.**

**Also, everyone! Listen up! Check out the original Grand Design, because this is the continuation of it. If you can't understand this, then you haven't read the first. So read it please!**

**Also, if you noticed, I'm trying to follow Shadowfang's summary plan out she had it**

* * *

_No... This has to be some mistake!_

Tigress was frozen in place momentarilly as she saw the wolves attack Jiro. He was cornered, and there were so many... She stood there in frozen horror, able to hear and see but not stop it.

The blade came out.. she could hear it, hear Jiro groan in pain, then the zing of the blade...

Her world seemed to stop as his dying breath rasped out of his body.

"Jiro!" she finally got herself to scream.

The wolves turned to give her a fiendish glare before three of them came at her at once. Her eyes glanced briefly at Jiro's still form before a decision clicked in her head.

"Come at me, you mangy mutts!" she dared them, and the other bandits, and the other consults of Silas's stopped what they were doing to watch the fight. A ring of people surrounded Tigress and the three bandits, pulling them closer than Tigress liked, but she would manage.

"Mangy mutts?" one of them laughed. "Ha! You over-groomed beauty queens couldn't fight us if we were training dummies! Even you, who I'm sure is new, could do nothing to stop us!"

The rest of the wolf bandits howled their agreement, and then started jeering at Tigress.

"So you have no clue who I am?" Tigress purred curiously.

One of the wolves cocked his head to the side. "Uh... no. And I don't really care, kitty!"

Tigress forced herself to remain calm, although she wanted to rip them apart limb from limb. "Then this should be all the better." she grinned, then sailed over their heads as they came at her. She then turned, spinning into a spin kick that threw the middle wolf to the ground. Flipping up into a handstand, she then started spinning, sending the other two wolves sprawling.

The wolves got back to their feet shakily and threw her a disgusted look.

"Save the fighting for the men, kitty!" One of them jeered.

"Yeah!" Another agreed. "Go back to your dresses!"

Tigress laughed bitterly and leapt back as the third, who had remained silent, came at her with his sword. She backflipped back up against the wall and as he came at her again, planted her hands on the wall in such a way that when she arched back her whole body swung with her, lifting her onto the wall.

"Why all the dodging?" The wolf who insisted on calling her "kitty" hissed. "You too scared to fight?"

Tigress leapt from one the closest wolf's head to the ground and pounced at him, knocking him to the ground. With one paw on his throat and her hind legs holding his down, she gave him a vile glare.

"I dare you to say that again." she snarled before getting off.

"Over-grown kitty!" he replied. "We will make mince meat out of you!"

Tigress laughed again, which only made him angrier. "I would like to see you try!" she taunted.

Her back stopped against something hard and furry and when she turned around, she was staring up into the eyes of a much bigger wolf than the three. Without a word he kicked her hard in the ribs and she fell to the ground. He then continued to kick her and the other three wolves joined in until she could barely supress her screams. Then they stepped back and the leader gave a growl.

"And this is what happens when you defy us!" he called out, voice strong and clear. "Now must we go on?" he picked Tigress up and slung her onto his shoulder.

"Now," he continued as all the other wolves formed a tight ring around Silas's consults. "we are taking you all hostage. Any resistance and this one-" he shook Tigress and she moaned in pain. "dies. Got it?"

There wasn't another word as they were all dragged away.

* * *

**I know I know, it took me forever to get my ass in gear and actually update this, but school has been preoccupying me to the extreme. But anyway, I will try to get another update in this week.**


End file.
